A Timeless Mind
Scientists once believed that time didn't exist, they were right. During the late 1950's in The US, fascination with time was on the rise in the science community. A myriad of experiments were conducted, and novel groundbreaking theories were produced daily. Because of this exorbitant obsession the government constructed a specialized team to focus solely on the study of time. This diminutive group of highly trained experts trekked into new territory with an open mind. They were aware that in order to approach the study as best as possible that they would have to ready their minds, and erase all of their current knowledge in science. Once delving into the topic with an objective perspective, they invented several theories, all of which covered rather disparate concepts. With a plethora of ideas floating around they were able to formulate an underlying answer to all of their baffling questions; time doesn't exist. It sounded insane, ridiculous, and completely impossible. Their explanation was equivocal and incoherent to most; in fact not even the government officials could understand it. With such a puzzling theory presented the government decided that development in this sector was unnecessary. Though disbanded, the majority of the scientists had become set in their belief and desired to continue research despite a lack of funding. They filled their houses with equipment and converted them into study labs. All of their experiments flew under the radar, and had to be done without legal permission. In an attempt to reveal the fallacy of time they had come to a conclusive experiment, but first they had made a realization. Time is influenced by two factors, gravity and velocity. They were stumped on removing gravity and speed from the equation. They barely had enough funds to create a test chamber let alone send something into space. Eliminating velocity was just as difficult, as we are always moving. Putting a subject into orbit was out of the question, but luckily they would not have to do this. If time was a false creation by our minds, then it isn't truly affected by any variables. Because of this all the scientists had to do was trick the mind into thinking there was no gravity or velocity. This was achievable by removing what is called "the labyrinth" in our ears. This organ consists of fluid in the semi-circular canals and creates our sense of balance. Along with diminishing motion and gravity, the study could only work if the subject was placed in isolation from all other perceptions that make up time. However, with no volunteers to undergo the operation one of the scientists stepped in. The subject's "labyrinth" was properly removed, he lost his sense of balance, was placed in seclusion, and the following results occurred. On the first day he was struggling to move. His balance was off and he wasn't able to walk straight or stand up. He continued to fight the expressed signs of dizziness but couldn't overcome it. Other than his lack of balance no symptoms seemed to occur. Three days after being placed in the room of isolation the subject began muttering. His muffled speaking was too soft for the recorders to pick up. At this moment he'd become entirely immobile and had stopped trying to walk. He was sitting in the middle of the floor and whispering indiscernible things to himself. It seemed as though he was beginning to hallucinate. Not much altered in his state for the next week. The scientists were nearly ready to halt the experiment. To ensure full isolation they had left food and water for the subject, but because he was immobile he had not eaten or drunk. After a week it was clear that he'd soon die of dehydration or starvation. The scientists opened up the hatch to remove the subject. Far across the chamber lay the subject motionless. His incoherent speech had stopped and his movement had ceased. All that appeared to them was an inanimate shell. They darted towards what looked to be a corpse. The scientists panicked when they approached the body. A pale gray tone covered his skin; dead layers of desiccated flesh peeled from his lips, and his eyes had lost their gloss appearing as a grotesque mush. After rushing him to the lab they took his vitals. Somehow he still had a normal heartbeat, his oxygen saturation was fine, and he showed signs of life. This seemed impossible, they were sure the equipment was broken, but upon resting their finger on his chest they felt a heart thump. A scientist pointed this out. As they place their heads across the subject's cold lifeless torso they felt a beat. This boggled their mind. Every organ functioned, but it seemed the person was gone. The subject was completely unresponsive. They left the carcass on the table and began researching possible conditions. They began to think he'd become brain dead, but somehow his subconscious functions still continued. Just minutes after leaving the room a piercing noise rumbled and echoed throughout the halls, creating a great cacophony. There were indistinguishable shrieks vibrating the walls of the house. Resisting the terrible sounds the scientists headed towards the source. Upon opening the door to the subject's chamber they witnessed a horrid sight. With his legs scrunched and his arms encompassing them almost as a barrier from danger, the slender and emaciated subject sat across the room. His grey flesh had turned to an unnatural red, his bones seemed to be barely encased by his thin skin, and his muscle had nearly vanished. He somehow found the energy to sluggishly lift his head and inform his fellow scientists. Trembling and quivering he tried to speak, but his syntax was completely off. Unable to express himself the scientist tried to pry information from him. They were all driven by curiosity and berating him with questions. "Did it work?” "What did you see?” "What was it like?” He was unable to retort and failed to construct words with his weak tongue. Finally one scientist prodded, "What happens in the future?” The abused subject exhausted his lungs and extracted all of the oxygen he needed for his next move. With a deep breath the mistreated patient's ribs expanded and his posture stood more proper. With veins now pressing into his worn skin, he shifted his head towards the scientist. His bloodshot eyes ventured their way up, and using his very last breath the subject's wheezing lungs let out, "There's a reason our mind created time, there are some things you don't want to know.” After bellowing out his last words the scientists were all baffled. Before making any sense of it, the government had discovered their illegal actions and shut down the entire operation. The majority of the researchers were executed or have died of old age, however of those left living they all claim the same unsettling truth. The subject carved the date 02/01/2021 into his arm. They don't know what it means, or what the significance is, but they all agree that this was the date they saw. Category:Mental Illness Category:Science Category:Reality